Sparkling Emerald
by Wait Doctor Who
Summary: This is the story of Emerald Crescent and Fairy Sparkle. If you didn't know the ' marks indicate thinking. Please write a review, writing always sounds better to the author so...
1. Chapter 1

** The Sparkling Emerald**

…

Emerald Crescent trotted down the bright Ponyville street. He had long slick black hair, and was fairly tall and scrawny. It was a beautiful day, but he wasn't playing with the other fillies or colts. He wasn't playing silly little games, no. He was thinking about _one _filly, Fairy Sparkle. Oh, she was the most beautiful pony he had ever _seen. _All he wanted was to be with her. He just wanted to sit beside her and snuggle his snout against hers.

He had been thinking about her so much, he didn't notice the old pony right in front of him.

"UMPH!" He bumped into the man, and he fell over.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Emerald held out his hoof. The man was obviously grouchy, because he avoided Emerald's help.

"B-but sir, are you ok?" He had always tried to be nice, but he felt like no one acknowledged him.

"Yes, I'm fine." He grumbled. The man was obviously in a rush. 'Jeez, what is his problem'? Emerald thought.

He kept walking, continuing where his thoughts had last left off. Oh wait, what was that? It was Fairy Sparkle! She was walking down the street . Oh, but he wanted to go up to her and say hello. No, don't. She won't like you. There was a constant war inside his mind whenever he saw her, and didn't know what to do. He just stood there, looking like a dumb donkey. Oh no, she was headed straight for him. Act normal, he though, act normal.

She had a basket in her arm.

"Hello!" She said with a wonderful smile as she walked past him. Oh, and was his heart racing. He barely had anytime to respond, he was so, so nervous.

"U-uh, h-hi." The words fumbled out of his mouth. It didn't look like she was paying attention any more. 'I guess she was just being polite' he thought. Oh, but _who cares_. I _talked_ to her! His head was floating in the clouds. But then, the clouds burst apart. No. I need to be strong. Tomorrow. I will ask her out tomorrow.

…

He laid in his bed, hooves resting under his head. His thoughts were flying and he kept thinking out scenarios of how it would play out. Oh, but what if she rejects me, what will I do then? Ugh. Fairy Sparkle, I love you. Just please hear me, I love you I love you! What was the use? She won't like me. Oh, but it is worth a try. All his thoughts were jumbling around before he eventually fell asleep.

Opening his eyes, he could tell the night was restless. Emerald stumbled out of bed and squinted up at his window. 'Ugh. Another day of anxiety.'

It as now almost time for school. Oh, but he didn't want to go. He just wanted to sit in bed all day, and avoid Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. He was always kicked around by those two, usually in front of Fairy Sparkle. Ugh, he shivered at remembering these awful events.

"Emerald! Emerald you'll be late!" On no. It was mom. He groaned and walked to the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" He lied. He was just going to wait until she came again because he planned on staying there all day. He walked to the bed and laid back down.

"You're going to be late!" There she went again. Better wait it out. Emerald heard her trotting up the stairs. 'Ugh' he thought, getting up and walked towards the door.

"Coming, coming."

…

Emerald walked up to the school building. Oh no, it was Diamond Tiara. 'Ugh' He closed his eyes, preparing for the insults to flow out.

"Oh look who it is, good old Emerald Crescent." Sneered Diamond Tiara, with her usually snotty grin. Silver spoon soon butted in;

"More like DUMB Crescent!" Emerald rolled his eyes. 'Just ignore them' he thought. He tried to keep walking.

"Dumb crescent, dumb crescent!" They followed him into the school continuing to chant their pathetic insult. 'Was this really worth seeing Fairy Sparkle? Of course it was, don't say that'. He turned into the colt bathroom. 'Ugh, they can't follow me here.' As he kept walking he could still hear them. He locked himself in one of the stalls.

…

"And so, that is how Princess Celestia used the Elements of Harmony to trap Discord in stone." Emerald Crescent wasn't listening. He was just looking at Fairy Sparkle. 'OK, today is the day. I will do it today! Right after class…' He noticed she was talking to Diamond Tiara. Oh, but he still loved her. Who cares if she is friends with a total jerk. He knew she was nice on the inside. 'RRRIIIINNNNGGG!' There was the bell. As he headed to the door, he heard Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk up. He turned around. Oh no, Fairy Sparkle was there too! Oh, he was so embarrassed.

"Hey look, it is dumb Crescent!" Emerald looked glumly at them, trying to avoid eye contact. He quickly shot a look at Fairy Sparkle. Oh, but she wasn't helping with the insults. Maybe, just maybe, she was better than that.

"Hey, why don't you become part of the _cutie mark crusaders _because your cutie mark is as useless as not even having one!" He actually felt like she was right. Who wants _checkers _as a cutie mark? It was his favorite design, but not cutie mark worthy. He started to head out the door, declaring enough. He would wait until she was alone and then he could tell her his feelings.

…

Emerald Crescent walked out the school doors. His eyes scanned for her, but to no avail. He saw Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle. He even saw Feather Weight, but no Fairy Sparkle. 'Ugh, what is the use. Even if I _did _see her, I couldn't ask her out on a date.'

He slowly walked away from the school. Looking back, he noticed that she was indeed walking out! Deciding to be strong, Emerald walked towards her. She was obviously in deep thought because she wasn't being her usual polite self and just walked right passed without saying hello. Turning around, he started

"Oh, h-hello Fairy Sparkle…" She looked back and stared into his eyes.

"Oh hello… Emerald Crescent? That is your name, right?" Oh was he nervous. He was overwhelmed with joy, she was being _so _nice.

"Y-yes that's it." He awkwardly cleared his throat. "Can I-I walk with y-you?"

"Oh, um… sure." She stopped so he could catch up.

"L-listen Fairy Sparkle. There is something I want to talk a-about. And frankly, I'm k-kinda nervous."

"O-oh… What is it?" She could kind of tell where this was headed but she just went along with it.

"Sparkle, I… I" Oh no, he couldn't do it. Quick, he had to make something up.

"Ummmm… Do you like Tacos?" 'Oh my Celestia, why did I say that? That was the stupidest thing I have ever said. Oooooh I want to go back in time.'

"Uh, I guess." She looked very questionative and concerned, "Why, is that important?"

"Uh no, no. You just ummmm… looked like a vegetarian." 'UGH why do I TRY! All I'm doing is making her hate me!'

"Oh, well… Thanks? Listen Emerald, I uh… Gotta go."

"Yeah, b-bye." 'My life is over. She thinks I'm a complete WEIRDO! Ugh, how could a make such a HUGE mistake!'

…

Emerald Crescent opened his eyes. Well, another morning. Oh, he couldn't go back to school, he couldn't see Fairy Sparkle ever again. 'She probably already told Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon about what I said. It will just fuel their insults even more.' He hated his life.

"Emerald! I don't want you to be late again!" 'Oh great. This is the last thing I need.' He got up out of bed and stumbled to the door like he did every day.

"Yes, I know I know. I'm coming." He walked down stairs to be greeted by his mother.

"Now, get your stuff. It is time to go!"

…

Ok, this was the plan. He would try to avoid her as much as possible, and make sure he had nothing to do with her. 'Ok, sounds good' he thought.

He walked into class. Oh no, she was sitting right there! He hurried over to his seat trying not to look at her. As he sat down, a giant sigh escaped his mouth.

"Now class, we will all split into groups." All of the ponies yelled "hurray!" because they could usually select their own groups, and they usually picked their best friends. The teacher continued "But _this _time I'll select the groups, because it was _catastrophic_ last time!" She glared at Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo as she said this. The three girls frowned in embarrassment as their other classmates laughed and pointed.

"I will now select the groups." She pulled out little pieces of paper each with the ponies name's on them.

"Feather weight and Diamond Tiara." Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes and grunted with shame. Feather weight blushed because he was pared with one of the popular ponies.

"Emerald Crescent…" He looked up and kept thinking over and over 'not Fairy Sparkle, not Fairy Sparkle!'

"… And Fairy Sparkle." Oh no no no! Oh just kill me now, I WANT TO DIE! This is the worst day of my whole entire worthless LIFE!' He slyly hid his face in his hooves. He didn't dare glance at her.

The rest of the names were drowned out because he was thinking about how much he hated his life.

"Ok class, get in your groups." Emerald sighed and slowly got up to head to the table she was sitting at, and reluctantly sat down. He was blushing from embarrassment. He just wanted to lie down and cry.

They worked in complete silence, barely glancing at each other. It was torture. Oh wait, what is that? It is right about time to go! 'RIIINNNGGG' There went the bell, and also Emerald. He ran out of the room like if Fluttershy had to make a speech. Oh, it felt so good to walk out of that place. He walked out of the building with a great relief that the day was over. But wait, what was that? On no, he heard hoof steps. Diamond Tiara, no doubt. Emerald stopped in his tracks.

"Listen, Diamond Tiara. I've had enough!" He turned around to be greeted by Fairy Sparkle.

"Oh, h-hello Fairy S-Sparkle…" Oh no. She will probably think I'm even weirder now. Ugh, this day could not get ANY WORSE!

"Listen, Emerald. I am REALLY sorry about Diamond Tiara on Silver Spoon mistreating you like that. I really would help if I could, but I'm so afraid they will turn on me."

'Wait, WHAT? I must be dreaming, this must be a dream! Oh, but a _really really _good dream.'

"W-Wait, do you really think that?" Emerald was almost crying. Oh so many good, _excellent _even, emotions. Sparkle slowly walked up to him.

"Yes, of course I do." Her eyes were sparkling and so, so beautiful. "Emerald, this is hard for me to say. I… I have feelings for you. Lots of feelings. And most of all… You'll be late."

"Wait… What?"

"I said, wake up you'll be late for school."


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald Crescent opened his eyes to his mother standing over his bed.

"You were talking in your sleep. Now get up, you'll be late." Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! Of course it was a dream. The only happiness in life is always a dream. There really was no hope.

"I've had enough of you sleeping in. Now get your things."

Emerald sighed and got out of bed. 'Why do I live this life? This is so pathetic, I don't want to live. I bet if I died, nobody would notice. I try to go after a girl that will only love the best, not a low life like me. And I won't grow to be anything great, just a normal pony with a normal pathetic life. I'm done with living like this; I'm done with barking up the wrong tree. Hell, this is the wrong forest. I can't do anything here. No one loves me, and no one will ever love me.'

He walked down the street. Oh, this street. Such memories here, and they would be soon forgotten.

There was the cross road. Right: to the academy. Left: Sweet apple acres. Emerald let out a big sigh, and turned left.

He soon passed Apple Bloom. She probably said something, be he wasn't listening. Nothing mattered now; the only thing that mattered was that he would be done.

…

His eyes once again scanned the parameter, but not for his love. No, those times were over. Those horrible torturous times would finally be done with. Emerald's eyes stopped as his eyes found what they were searching for. Yet another sigh escaped his mouth as he grabbed a long rope that was hanging off the wall. It would all be over soon, he thought. He again looked around, and found a tall stool and carefully placed it above hook.

Emerald pulled out a book he had brought. "How to tie ten different kinds of knots". He had gotten this from being in the Philly scouts. I guess they didn't really think through the consequences of putting how to tie a noose in it.

He carefully read and followed the instructions. About fifteen minutes based as his hooves worked carefully on the slim rope. 'Done.' He thought as he twisted the final step. He moved over to the stool and slipped the rope onto the hook. 'Goodbye Equestria. And goodbye, Fairy Sparkle.'

Stepping up on the stool, he started to reflect on his life. All the things that had happened, and all the things that would now never happen. Emerald closed his eyes, delicate tears slowly slid down his face. It was hard to do, but what was the point? He didn't find a point in existing. Every breath was like a reminder of the pain he'd already suffered through, the pain he was feeling and every jab of pain that'd he experience later. He slipped the noose around his skinny neck.

"This is it." He choked out. After a deep breath he started to say his last few words. "I'll remember you, Fairy Sparkle, whatever happens. I love you." He raised his hoof.

"Emerald Crescent, are you in here?" It was Fairy Sparkle, he could tell by her wonderful voice, "I was talking to Apple Bloom and she said she say you heading over h-" She stopped in her tracks as she entered the barn, staring at him with her mouth gaped open and eyes widened.

"E-… Emerald, what are you doing?!" Emerald was stunned. Why did she have to be here _now? _

"P-Please Fairy Sparkle, I have to." As he said this, he painfully closed his eyes. Oh, but she was beside herself with pain. She loved him. Oh my god, she loved him.

"Emerald, I LOVE YOU! DON'T DO IT! I always have. I always feel bad when Diamond Tiara picks on you. Whenever I see you my heart beats faster and faster and I can't control myself! I feel so warm, Oh Emerald Crescent, I LOVE YOU!" She started crying, she couldn't help herself. She couldn't bear for anything to happen to him.

Now Emerald Crescent could not help himself either. He started crying, oh so many emotions entering his mind. Tears now filled his eyes and his vision was blurred. Oh wait, he was still on the noose! He lost balance and started to fall.

"Emerald, No!" She jumped out underneath, and caught him before the rope could do any major damage to his neck.

"Emerald, please. Undo the noose!" She was crying even more now. Emerald lifted up his hooves and untied the rope. 'Was this really happening?' he thought, 'If not I so, so don't want to wake up.'


End file.
